1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a layer pattern, particularly to the method for manufacturing the layer pattern that is suitable for manufacturing a wiring of electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes a method for manufacturing an electrical conductive wiring by using an inkjet technique. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Application No. 2000-216330. According to the method, a molten solder material or silver paste is directly provided on a substrate as a pattern and then transformed into a film pattern from it by performing a heat treatment or a laser light irradiation.